Hero
by Kitsune-Blue
Summary: Sano reflects on his secret love for the foxy doctor Megumi. SxM songfic to Enrique Iglesias' Hero


Disclaimer: Well I'm back! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the song Hero. Sorry if Sano seems OOC, and I hope the rating I put it right! Enjoy and please review! Lyrics in _Italics _

ENRIQUE IGLESIAS - "Hero"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance? _

He watched her from across the room. She seemed to glide with effortless grace, like she was floating around the room. It was like she was doing a dance back and forth around the doctor's surgery, swaying from one patient to another, and he smiled in the thought that he would like to be the one to dance with her.

_Would you run  
and never look back? _

He thought of the first time he had set eyes on her. Such a fiery spirit, such spark that lay dormant under years of pain. She was strong, but all the same vulnerable at the same time at their first meeting. Needing to be shown that she didn't need to run any more, that she had people who cared about her who would protect her. People like him. "Not that I could ever tell her that" he thought bitterly to himself.

_  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? _

The image of her crying that day brought a frown to his face. He hated it when women cried….he never knew just quite what to do. Instead of confronting an awkward moment, he stood and watched waiting to make sure she was safe from any further harm, in awe that even when she was crying she still looked beautiful.

__

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this. 

Now it was a different story. He sat staring at her from afar, longing to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless. Wanting…hoping…that maybe with some slight tinge of luck that she could feel the same. He wanted to make her smile, and make her happy. He felt strongly that he wanted to be that person who made her break down her walls.

_  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

He knew she was tough, and that she put up a mask. But he also knew that she cared about people more than she let on. She cared for her patients, her friends, her makeshift family of Ayame and Suzume and Dr Genzai and of course Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest of the dojo inhabitants. He could see the fierce protective streak she held over all those who she let get close to her. "I just wish she would let me get that close" he smiled wistfully and whispered.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

He wanted to protect her forever he realised. He really was lovesick….

He would never give up on her; never let her get hurt again. Even if it killed him.

__

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight. 

He would watch with darkened eyes when she flirted with Kenshin…he knew the rurouni felt nothing for the doctor…after all his heart already belonged to another. Yet he couldn't help but feel the green eyes of jealousy flare up every time. Wanting to go over and take her in his arms and crush her in a kiss she would never forget. Kenshin had once commented to him in conversation that she was probably hiding her feelings for someone else under the mask of flirtation, and he only could hope it was true. He felt as if he was going crazy over her…she was igniting all senses in him, and he had never felt like this about any woman….

__

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. 

He wanted her to come to him when she needed protecting, not Kenshin. Although he thought

with pride, she does let ME walk her home, maybe she trusts me more than she lets on….__

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight. 

Was he really in love? Yes. It was an easy answer. He wanted her, not just in the physical sense, but to have by his side, to be his, and his only and for her to love him as much as he felt he loved her.

__

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away. 

He wanted to be her hero….He wanted to be hers…and hers alone, forever.

"One day I will get the guts to tell you how I feel Megumi….but in the meantime…." He smiled as she finally noticed his appearance and called him over for their usual banter.

__

I can be your hero. 


End file.
